Pokémon the Movie
Pikachu's Vacation * Ash Ketchum, Molly Hale, and Tracey Sketchit's Pokémon are sent to spend a day at a theme park built for Pokémon. Pikachu, Teddiursa, Bulbasaur and Squirtle cross paths with a Raichu, Marowak, Azumarill and Granbull. The two groups compete against each other in sports, but it leads to Ash’s Charizard getting its head stuck in a pipe. Pikachu, his friends, Raichu, Marowak, Azumarill and Granbull work together and successfully free Charizard and rebuild the park, spending the rest of the day playing before parting ways when their trainers return. Humans * Ash (face never shown) * Molly (face never shown) * Tracey (face never shown) Pokémon * Pikachu (Ash's) * Meowth (Team Rocket) * Pidgeotto (Ash's) * Bulbasaur (Ash's) * Charizard (Ash's) * Squirtle (Ash's) * Teddiursa (Molly's) * Mantyke (Molly's) * Bellossom (Molly's) * Cloyster (Molly's) * Scizor (Tracey's) * Venomoth (Tracey's) * Azumarill (Tracey's) * Lickilicky (Jessie's) * Cacturne (James') * Raichu * Marowak * Azumarill * Granbull * Charmander * Charmeleon * Wartortle * Blastoise * Butterfree * Beedrill * Pidgey * Pidgeot * Ekans * Nidoran♀ * Nidorina * Nidoqueen * Nidoran♂ * Clefairy * Clefable * Ninetales * Jigglypuff * Oddish * Gloom * Vileplume * Paras * Parasect * Venonat * Diglett * Dugtrio * Golduck * Mankey * Primeape * Growlithe * Poliwag * Poliwhirl * Poliwrath * Abra * Bellsprout * Weepinbell * Victreebel * Tentacool * Tentacruel * Golem * Ponyta * Slowpoke * Slowbro * Magnemite * Farfetch'd * Doduo * Seel * Dewgong * Shellder * Cloyster * Drowzee * Krabby * Kingler * Voltorb * Electrode * Exeggutor * Hitmonlee * Hitmonchan * Lickitung * Koffing * Chansey * Tangela * Kangaskhan * Horsea * Seadra * Seaking * Starmie * Mr. Mime * Pinsir * Magikarp * Lapras * Eevee * Vaporeon * Omastar * Snorlax Mewtwo Strikes Back * After Mewtwo awakens from a long slumber in a laboratory on New Island, he learns of his origin as Mew's clone from Dr. Fuji. Infuriated that Fuji and his colleagues see him as nothing more than an experiment, he unleashes his psychic powers and destroys the laboratory. Giovanni, witnessing the carnage afar, approaches and convinces Mewtwo to work with him to hone his powers. However, after Mewtwo learns of his purpose to be a weapon for Giovanni's benefit, he escapes back to New Island where he plots revenge against humanity. After Mewtwo rebuilds the laboratory and establishes base there, he invites several trainers with hologram messages to battle the world's greatest Pokémon trainer at New Island. Ash, Molly and Tracey receive a message and accept the invitation, but when they arrive at the port city, Old Shore Wharf, Mewtwo creates a storm, causing the boats on the wharf to be closed off for safety. As a result, Ash's group are picked up by Team Rocket disguised as Vikings on a boat. After the storm sinks their vessel in the middle of the ocean, Ash and his friends use their Pokémon instead to reach New Island. Escorted into the island's palace by the woman who appeared on the hologram, Ash and the other trainers who were able to reach the island encounter Mewtwo. The woman is revealed to be a brainwashed Nurse Joy after she is released from Mewtwo's mind control. After describing his plot to use the storm to wipe out humanity and Pokémon loyal to humans, Mewtwo challenges the trainers using cloned Pokémon. Meanwhile, Team Rocket also reach New Island and explore its inner sanctum with a Mew innocuously following them. After Mewtwo's clones effortlessly defeat the challengers' Pokémon, he confiscates them and expands his clone army. Ash chases after his captured Pikachu down the cloning lab, where Team Rocket's Meowth is also cloned. Ash destroys the cloning machine, frees the captured Pokémon, and leads them to confront Mewtwo and his clones. Mew then reveals itself and Mewtwo challenges it in order to prove his superiority. All of the Pokémon originals battle their clones save for a defiant Pikachu and Meowth, who makes peace with his own clone after realizing the senselessness of their fighting. Horrified at the pain and anguish felt on both sides of the battle, Ash puts himself in between a psychic blast caused by Mewtwo and Mew's fighting, leading to Ash to become petrified. Pikachu tries to revive Ash with its electricity but fails. However, the tears of the Pokémon, as per a legend mentioned earlier in the movie, are able to heal and revive Ash. Moved by Ash's sacrifice, Mewtwo realizes that he should not have to be judged by his origins but rather his choices in life. Departing with Mew and the clones, Mewtwo turns back time to just before the trainers leave Old Shore Wharf, and erases everyone's memories of the event. Back in Old Shore Wharf, the now-restored Nurse Joy has returned to reopen the Pokémon Center to shelter the trainers. The storm outside clears up, Ash spotting Mew flying through the clouds and tells Molly and Tracey of how he saw another legendary Pokémon the day he left Pallet Town. Meanwhile, Team Rocket find themselves stranded on New Island but enjoy their time there. Humans * Ash * Molly * Tracey * Jessie * James * Gary Oak (cameo) * Giovanni * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny * Dr. Fuji * Neesha * Fergus * Corey * Miranda * Raymond * Team Rocket Grunts * Trainers * Scientists * Mother and daughter (ending credits) Pokémon * Pikachu (Ash's) * Meowth (Team Rocket) * Bulbasaur (Ash's) * Charizard (Ash's) * Squirtle (Ash's) * Cloyster (Molly's) * Teddiursa (Molly's) * Azumarill (Tracey's) * Cofagrigus (James') * Arcanine (Gary's) * Nidoking (Gary's) * Persian (Giovanni's) * Donphan (Raymond's) * Machamp (Raymond's) * Hypno (Raymond's) * Dustox (Raymond's) * Pinsir (Raymond's) * Gyarados (Fergus') * Seadra (Fergus') * Nidoqueen (Fergus') * Golduck (Fergus') * Tentacruel (Fergus') * Vaporeon (Fergus') * Pidgeot (Corey's) * Scyther (Corey's) * Hitmonlee (Corey's) * Venusaur (Corey's; Bruteroot) * Sandslash (Corey's) * Rhyhorn (Corey's) * Dewgong (Neesha's) * Wigglytuff (Neesha's) * Blastoise (Neesha's; Shellshocker) * Vileplume (Neesha's) * Ninetales (Neesha's) * Rapidash (Neesha's) * Eevee (Mother and daughter's) * Tauros (Team Rocket Grunts'; new; multiple) * Mewtwo (original series) * Fearow (Mewtwo's) * Dragonite (Mewtwo's) * Mew (M01) * Pikachu (PikachuTwo) * Venusaur (cloned) * Charizard (cloned) * Blastoise (cloned) * Bulbasaur (cloned) * Squirtle (cloned) * Psyduck (cloned) * Vulpix (cloned) * Meowth (cloned) * Gyarados (cloned) * Seadra (cloned) * Nidoqueen (cloned) * Golduck (cloned) * Tentacruel (cloned) * Vaporeon (cloned) * Pidgeot (cloned) * Scyther (cloned) * Hitmonlee (cloned) * Sandslash (cloned) * Rhyhorn (cloned) * Dewgong (cloned) * Wigglytuff (cloned) * Vileplume (cloned) * Ninetales (cloned) * Rapidash (cloned) * Kingler (Trainer's) * Wingull (ending credits) Category:Pokémon